Young with Fame
by MakeMyThoughtsWords
Summary: "What comes to mind when you think of a band?" "SEX, DRUGS, ALCOHOL, GROUPIES." The story of a band that made it fast and unravled faster with the help of RUMORS, DRUGS, LIES, GROUPIES, PUBLICITY, ALCOHOL, SEX. Rachel, Puck, Sam, Artie, Finn. M for later
1. Prologue

**AN: Quick note. This is sort of a interview after the band breaks up.**

**Young with Fame**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"I never understood why Noah wanted, me in a band-with himself in it. I thought that it would be a... it would be a nice side project and maybe good on a college application for Julliard. I-we never thought that the band would become so big. It didn't occur to me that our band had become so big in just- just our little town of Lima, Ohio. Never. And I never in a million years thought or dreamed that our band would ever become as big as it was._"_

"_I remember- one of my first memories was attending a concert with my father. My father left when I was young, too young to remember any memories of him. But I remember my first concert with him, I have no idea who played what day or whatever but I remember being on his shoulders and him looking up at me with a smile. That was one of the reasons why I decided I wanted to become a musician because I wanted other fans to have that special moment and remember it forever."_

"I was self conscious the whole time I was in school. Even when I was in the band, even when there were screaming fans yelling my name. That was what drove me to accept the offer that Puck gave me when he wanted to start the band-the confidence that I never had. I thought '**Hey, do this and live a little and it might give you some confidence in yourself' **and so I did. But even when those fans chanted my name when I would sing a song or when I would walk down the street I still didn't have the confidence.

"**There was this girl I was dating at the time when the band just started. She meant the world to me- I had bought her a promise ring: promising I wouldn't hurt her in anyway and I would be by her side when we did get married. That focused me on wanting to be successful and not just in music but anything I would do. I wanted to provide for that girl and give her everything I could. I wanted what she wanted and I thought she wanted what I wanted.**_"_

"_I thought I was the biggest thing Lima had ever saw even before the record sales and the sell out tours; I was the captain of the football team, basketball, and baseball. Every girl who walked down the hall stared at me- even Rachel. Slowly as I began to mature later in life I figured it wasn't because I was this great guy with an ego it was because of my status in school or of my band. I had been a complete douche through my early life." _

"And when we were on top I never had a nightmare where we were at the bottom. I thought we were running on a forever-lasting gas that would power us through till the end. But we ran out of the gas, fast, especially in the lime light of the world. They saw every brake down, every crash, every stop on the way._"_

"_Some where from the beginning to the end we all had lost what was important. We all thought it was promoting, public appearances, spending money, we had forgot about the real reason why we did this: the music. Music begin to become sloppier and not in a good raw kind of album it was a wreak with bad riffs and bad lyrics."_

" BUT when on a stage preforming, I had all the confidence in the world and once I finished a performance I would come back down and wreak my life. I had confidence once I was on something that didn't make at all the person I was. I relied on a toxic for my confidence that toxic was my friend and my only friend from that moment._"_

"**Having a relationship in the public eye is tremendously hard. This person is hooking up with this person. This person cheated on this person with that person. This person divorced this person because of whatever reason. I failed to do what I promised; I disappointed my family I disappointed that special someone I disappointed myself**_**.**"_

"_On stage it was **my** music **I** made** I** wrote; backstage it was those fans are **mine** those girls are **mine** these staff are **mine**. In public it was take **my **picture this is **my** fame the I bought this with **my** money. MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE. Douche."_

"We _made _it **fast **_and_ we _all _destroyed **it **_fast._"

* * *

**AN: Another quick note. I just wanted to say that my other story "From the moment on" is currently in the works but i really wanted to publish this and focus my attention on this. I wanted to do a story like this because I really haven't seen a story where the characters start at high school, so, thats why I wrote this. **

**So what did you think? Can you guess which one said which? **

Plain-?

_Italic-?_

**Bold-?**

Underlined-?

_Italic and Underlined-?_

**Anyway, please reveiw! Review to keep the story going! :)**


	2. The First Chords

**Young with Fame**

**Chapter One**

**The First Chords**

* * *

Every child had dreamed about being a rock star or just being famous period. Rachel Berry wanted to become the Broadway Brunette and become friends with Barbra Streisand. Noah Puckerman dreamed of becoming a rock star and have millions of adoring fans. Sam Evans wanted nothing more than be famous for something and support his family. Artie Abrams wanted to be on the set of a Hollywood movie, on the director's chair. Finn Hudson wanted success from a football scholar ship and become one of the NFL's first draft pick.

* * *

"Wait, what exactly are you suggesting, Noah?" Rachel Berry asked him after he has explained what he wanted.

"I'm saying lets form a band!" Puck said as he fist pumped, signaling the others to join. But instead they sat there looking at him. He slowed down the pumping until he just had his hand in the air.

"I don't know Puckerman," Sam said as he took a bite of his bread stick.

"What don't you know for crying out loud. What comes to your mind when you think of a Band?" Puck swung his bread stick around before he took a bite out of it.

"Sex, drugs, alcohol, groupies," Rachel responded with a disgusted face and took a sip of her ice water.

"Exactly!" He threw his hands up in the air smiling wildly.

"So kind of like rock band," Finn said dumbly with that goofy expression. In order to get Finn on board you just had to agree with anything he said

"Yes, exactly Hudson."

Finn had a weird expression on his face, which meant that he was thinking about it. "So you in," Puckerman asked him.

"Yeah. Yeah! I am," Finn fist bumped with Puck for awhile before he turned serious.

"So what about you three stooges?"

"I have no reason not to? So why not?" Artie shrugged taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me?" Berry leaned forward raised an eyebrow and waited for the answer. Puck ignored Rachel's question and focused his attention on Sam.

"So Sammy what 'bout' you?" he poked him with his fork and kept poking him until he answered, or until he answered with the right answer.

"I don't-"

"And if we're good, which we will be, we'll get paid," Noah interrupted Sam with his statement.

"I'm in," Then all the boys in front of Rachel started fist pumping until she interrupted their joy.

"Hold on one second! You still did not explain what all this has to do with me," Rachel held her hands up silencing them.

"Oh, well you're going to be our singer," Puck said it like he already made the decision that she was in the band whether she liked it or not.

"But I still don't understand why I have to. I mean each one of you can sing, you guys don't need me."

"Hold on one sec, Rachel Berry is declining a reason to showcase her talented," Artie said.

"Yeah Berry I thought you would be the first one to jump at the opportunity to sing. And every band needs a hot chick you know," Puckerman told Rachel who was thinking about it.

"Fine"

For the couple of minutes you could just hear the four boys cheering. Until the manger came over and interrupted their celebration.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but some of the customers are complaining and if you don't quite down I'm going to have to kick you out," The old lady explained the situation to the teenagers.

So their dinner was cut short because of the pesky customers. But one thing was for sure they had formed a band. A band that no one knew would become famous and infamous at the same time.

* * *

**AN: Quick note. I just wanted to say thanks for the three reviews and the story alerts and all. I also wanted to say that Artie is not paralyzed and can walk in this story. Chapter two will probaby be updated later this week once I edit everything from chapter seven. Anyway REVIEW I like to hear what you all think about the story :)**


	3. Name selection

**Young with Fame**

**Chapter Two**

**Name Selection**

* * *

"_How hard can it be?"_

Everything to the names to the equipment. Days past where they thought it was impossible to do. Other days they thought they could conquer the music industrie.

"Okay guys! So, have we decided on a name for the band!" Puck said from the couch. It was Friday and they were in the Berry household having a band meeting. The past weeks had brought the five teenagers together more than ever.

"Well we have different names to vote on." Rachel said, she was sitting by Sam. Who knew Rachel and Sam had more in common than they thought.

"I still think "Puck And The Mohawks" would be an awesome name." Puck said smirking. He had a pencil and paper in hand. And an extra pencil was between his ear and head.

"For the last time Puckerman, we are not naming the band that. The first reason, is you're not the lead singer. Second we don't have Mohawks. The name is ridiculous. No one would take us seriously. Oh! And it's a ridiculous name, did I mention that?" Rachel counted them out on her fingers, she had five fingers all in all.

"Okay! Okay. It was just a suggestion." Puck took the pencil off his head and crossed off something on the paper. Finn and Sam chuckled and looked away from the two.

"So all we have left is... New Directions, Directions, Young and Naive, and Young with fame." Puck said in one breath. He looked up, seeing that everyone is thinking of the names.

"Young and Naive is off it sounds too much like The Young and Naive" Rachel said, as she moved seats.

"Hmm" Puck pursed his lips out while he crossed off the name from the list.

"What about Stargaze?" Rachel smiled as she wrote down the name with the other names.

Sam turned from Rachel as he snorted. "Stargaze?" he cracked a smile as he realized she was serious. "You're serious?" he asked with the smile still on his big lips.

"Never mind." Rachel sneered towards Sam.

"Well, now we have three names that we have come down to." Artie's notebook hit the floor as he walked into the kitchen. They all heard him enter the fridge and dig for some kind of food.

"So, we have New Directions-

"Take that one off," Puck pratically gagged as he said it. "It sounds like a stupid Glee Club name. Wait! That is our Glee club's name." Puck leaned back in his seat.

"Well, I suppose "Directions" is off too?" Rachel walked pass Puck as she went to go help Artie in the kitchen.

"Yup," The Mohawk boy said.

"What I was saying was," Finn continued on, "We now have New directions, directions, Young with Fame. But The first two are gone now, so now we only have Young with Fame."

In the kitchen Rachel reached above Artie to grab the bread from the cabinets that Artie was trying to look for. "Finn bought some and he thought it went into the cabinets" she said.

Artie smiled a common smile as he took the bread from her. "Thanks, Rach. I'm going to make a sandwich, want one?" he asked as he moved along.

Rachel beamed for her reply, she turned to the small island in the middle of the kitchen, the world map caught her eye.

**Lost? Need Directions?**

The cover of the booklet read Lost? Need Directions? Rachel's smile disappeared from her lips as her studied the world map cover.

"Lost." she said, testing the word on her tongue. "Directions," she repeated the word over until she mashed the two word to: Lost Directions. "Lost Directions." she smiled at the name.

* * *

**The first couple chapters are short but once they get into playing and peforming the chapters will start to get longer. I just finished chapter 9 so chapter 4 will be updated probably tomarrow or Sunday. **

**Wanted to answer a reviewers question, that yes this is a Puckleberry story but it's very angsty between the two, especially when they began to enter the Limelight**

**Thanks. Review please.**


	4. Time Apart

**Young with Fame**

**Chapter Three**

**Time Apart**

* * *

"Hey!" Finn smiled as he past Rachel in the crowded hall way of McKinley High. "I'm coming over after school with the others!" he hollered after he was long gone down the hallway.

Rachel smiled as she tucked her books into herself. She convinced herself that she and Finn had a chance to get back together. That was one of the reasons why she participated in the band, was because of Finn.

"Hey mama!" Mercedes called after the Jewish girl.

Rachel turned to see her two friends tagging behind her. "Hello," Rachel said in her usual preppy voice.

"So, we still on for this weekend?" Kurt nudged Rachel from the left as Mercedes did the same on the right.

Rachel prepped up with a smile until she remembered band practice at her place. "Sorry," Rachel turned so she was walking backwards with her face at her friends. "I have practice." is all Rachel would give to her two best friends.

"Practice?" Mercedes exclaimed. "You've had practice for the past month!"

"Yes, and I am sorry." she stopped walking as she reached her class. "Maybe a rain check?" she turned with a big grin.

"Yeah," Kurt started as Mercedes ended with a, "Sure." They both watched as the diva walked into her class. The two looked at each other as they made their ways to their own classes.

Rachel wasn't lying to her friends, she was merely telling part of the truth. She was practicing but she wasn't practicing for ballet or her chords for her new solo in glee club it was for her band, Lost Directions.

* * *

"**One. Two. Three.**"

"_She's got a smile that seems to me reminds me of childhood memories-_

"Guys!"

"What?" Rachel yelled into the microphone in the middle of her basement. "Well!" she raised her eyebrows annoyed at Puck for interrupting.

"Guess what we're doing next Saturday night?" he jumped on the sofa with his hands all over the place.

"What?" Rachel asked again with annoyance.

"I got us a gig!" he grinned so large it seemed like his face was going to burst.

"You didn't!" Finn leaned forward in his drum kit.

"I did!" Puck thrusted his hand forward with the flier. "Now, I took this pic one day when we were reassuring, but we're gonna need to take more pictures so we can make more fliers and pin them up downtown.

"These are awesome, man!" Sam glanced at the fliers and already knew they were awesome. He patted his friend on the back as he made his way to the fridge in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong Rach?" Finn asked.

Rachel ended up by the stairs as she watched the boys devoured the fliers with excitement. They were eager. Any one could tell. They were boys, boys always wanted to be rock stars when they were little. Girls; Girls wanted to be superstars a princess in a big dress as she made her way down the red carpet for a movie premiere, not a rock star. A rock start was a boys dream not a girls. Not Rachel's. Not right now.

"I need a second," she rushed out. She stumbled up the stairs as she made a run for the back door. "Deep breaths, Rachel," she said. Her body paced the backyard as she kept her hand on her forehead.

"Hey, Rock star," Noah said as he slid the door shut behind him.

"Don't, call me that!" Rachel responded angry.

"Woah!" Puck pulled his arms up to a surrender pose as he slid into a plastic chair on the patio. "Looks like someone's already getting a big ego." Puck chuckled as he leaned back in the chair.

"Stop. Will you just stop!" Rachel spun to yell at Puck. "I am not a rock star! Alright!" she urged. "I think I need to take a break from this band thing we're doing." Rachel carefully walked to the chair next to Puck and she carefully choose her words. "I just think right now is not a good time for me to get into this band thing. With all the stress this month has brought to me alone..." she shook her head twisting to the other direction. "I need to figure what I am doing with my future, and I am certain that being in a band is not one of them."

"Fine." Puck blew out. "Take as much time as you need." he slowly got to his feet and walked to the door. "But Rach, I think the boy's and I will stay until practice is over." He smirked at Rachel and disappeared inside.

Rachel gave Puck a slight smile and turned to the slightly visible moon appearing from behind a cloud in the east. She exhaled a big breathe and lay on the glass table.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what the song Rachel was singing?**

**Short chapter but they get longer.**

**Review :) And thanks for all the story alerts, I'm getting a lot of those.**


	5. Is it Show Time?

**Young with Fame**

**Chapter Four**

**Is it show time?**

* * *

"So, please explain to me Puckerman, how are we going to perform at the party this Saturday?" Artie asked from the his seat on the couch.

"We perform the songs and drink free beer, maybe get laid and then scatty out of there before the police show up. Easy peasy." Puck tipped his cup back and emptied the last of the liquid into this mouth before he dropped the cup on his floor.

The three guests in The Puckerman house all gave each other a look after Puck's plan. "Uhhh..." Sam said as he played with his hands. "I think we should just hold on until what Rachel wants than we can continue from there-

"Sam's right. We can't-

"Sing?" Puck asked from the same spot with a smirk on his face. "Boy's, we all can sing. We're all in glee club, are we not?"

"Well, I suppose." they all said as they kicked Puck's things that scattered the floors.

"Than we don't have a problem than," he smiled again and jumped up from his seat. "Well, I am going down stairs to grab me some more of this lovely juice."

"Can you get me some too?" someone asked.

"No!"

* * *

"Hello friends!" Rachel exclaimed as she met Kurt and Mercedes. "So did you all hear about that party Saturday? It's suppose to have live music and free drinks?" Rachel asked as she reached for her books in her locker.

"Yup." they both said.

"Ohh." Rachel nodded her head. "Are you two going?" Rachel lifted an eyebrow as she waited for their answer.

"Nope." they both said again.

Rachel jumped back at their answer. "What? Why not?"

"Well," Mercedes pulled back her nail filer as she began to speak. "A: it's a party down south, which mean Carmel district. B: drinks means drunk teenage boys doing stupid stuff. And C: we have plans!"

Kurt squealed as Mercedes listed off the last reason why not to go to the party. "Mercedes and I plan to go to another party. A more... formal party. We're going up North to Dalton campus, where the grass is healthy and the boys are not filthy." Kurt expressed his excitement with a huge grin and skipped away with Mercedes.

Rachel about snorted when she heard Kurt's comparison. "Where the grass is healthy and the boys are not filthy."

* * *

"Damn! This house is huge!" Artie gasped in the back of the truck as he took in the sight of where the band was going to play at.

"Damn straight." Puck pulled into the back alley. He took a sharp right and slammed on the brakes causing the members in the back to fall forward. "We're here." Puck twisted in the passenger seat and smirked at the others. He swung his door open and hit the fence that blocked the house from them.

As Puck went to the bed of the truck to grab his equipment Sam turned to the three boys still strapped in their seat belts. "I still don't feel like we should do this. When we sing those songs-Rachel's songs- it feels-it doesn't feel right, they're Rachel's."

Artie and Finn eyed each other while they unbuckled their seat belts. "Look Sam I feel the same but Rachel decided to take a break and this is our first gig. We all need to go out there and do what we do-Play music." Finn opened his side of the door and jumped to the ground. "And the songs are all covers."

"Let's see how this will turn out? Right?" Artie shrugged to Sam and followed Finn's exit.

"Right." Sam sighed and pulled open his door and stepped down from the truck and rounded the truck to where his guitar was. Pulling along his guitar case he followed the boys to the entrance of the yard.

"Here we are." Puck kicked open the broken wooden fence and walked into the flashing yard.

"Shit," Finn cursed as he saw the sight of the house.

"Hey!" Someone called out from the stage. "Puckerman! Over here." A man in his early twenties yelled and waved them over to where he was.

"Hey!" Puck waved towards him. "Come on, there's Izzy." He turned to Finn, Artie, and Sam. "He's the one throwing the party." Puck walked to the man with the three teenagers behind him.

"So, how's it look? We still need to add the lights over the stage and after that's all done we'll start filling up the drinks," Izzy said. He was about a couple inches taller than Puck- Sam's height. His hair was styled in a I-don't-care way, messed up and unwashed with black dye in it. He wore black clothes like how he wore his hair: bedraggled. Izzy had this cool atmosphere around him, that made the younger boys interested in him, he made something completely boring into something so much better.

"Awesome man, this is rad." Finn stepped in front of Artie and Sam, taking a view of the place.

"This is Artie," Puck motioned to Artie who stood by his side. "And those," he used his head to point to Finn and Sam, "Are Sam and Finn."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Izzy stepped forward as he shook all their hands. "I'm Izzy." he smiled friendly at them.

"Nice house. Do you own this?" Finn said as his eyes ran over the two story house.

The black haired man moved backwards to examine the house. "Nah," he breathed out that turned into a laugh. "The owners of the house are moving their furniture from their old house to here and I thought it would be a good time for a house warming party? Right?" Izzy smiled with teeth and slapped Finn and Artie on their back as he walked away. "Let's just hope the cops don't arrive, then you guys will have to bolt to gather your gear together."

Finn and Artie gave each other a fearful laugh and looked at the house again with a disturbed look. "Well, we just came to play, right?" Puck said loud enough for everyone to hear. He than swung his arms around his two friends and chuckled out in a low voice, "Will you two relax, we need to play this gig and get out of here. Those guys are looking at you like your something to eat. You're practically giving off fear!"

"Let's just get out our stuff together," Sam grumbled out. "Before the people come."

The four members set up their guitars and Finn arranged the drum set that had already been there. They plugged in their guitars and got ready to do a quick sound check.

"Finn-

"Yeah, I gotcha." Finn nodded with his side smirk and started a steady beat for the others to play along to.

"_Far off in the distance, Your lighthouse shines far, mmmhhhh."_ Puck hummed into the mic. He turned from position in the middle of the stage to look at the other band members. The mohawked boy grinned at them at the sound they heard come out from the amp. "Get ready to make it big time boys." he smirked. "With or with out Rachel, we're great."

* * *

**An: So the chapters are starting to get longer now. **

**Chapter Five expect Bon Jovi, raining beer, police cars, and alley ways**

**Review:) Oh! does anybody know what song Puck was singing?**


	6. A Dash of Police

**Young with Fame**

**Chapter Five**

**A Dash of Police**

* * *

"Hello"

"Hey diva, it's Cedes. Kurt and I are wondering if you are tagging along to the Dalton party?"

"Uh," Rachel said. "No, I have plans with my fathers." She lied. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. We were just wondering," Mercedes replied.

"Well, I have to end this conversation now, my fathers are calling me."

"Okay bye Rachel!" Kurt piped in.

"Bye Kurt." Rachel smiled into her phone. She let her phone slide off her hand and onto her dresser. Her other hand was occupied with a curling iron: curling strands of hair. After she had completed her hair she moved to her make up; she put on a thin line of eye liner than moved to her lips, giving it moisture than glossy lip gloss on top. She kept on her short skirt but changed her vintage shirt for a more out-on-the-town look. Rachel styled her outfit with a pair of flip flops: simple but stylish.

* * *

Beer was passed along the teenagers as too the drugs. The air smelt of danger and trouble. Half the crowd was drunk already and the band hadn't even performed yet.

Rachel stood in the corner, away from the posse that was in front of the stage and keg. She sipped her water (she took the cup from the beer and used the facet to fill it up) carefully and focused on the stage that was dark and inactive.

Behind the dark stage stood the four boys, anxiously looking at he crowd that lay in front of them.

"Okay boys, lets do this." Puck said as he climbed up the stage and shuffled to the mic. The boys followed shortly. The microphone made a sour noise as Puck reached the mic and began with his bunch of words. "We're Lost Directions." was all he said and slung his guitar over himself and started to pluck away. The lights over the stage turned on, which were in charged by a dude who shone it over the members.

**I can't help about the shape I am in**

**I can't sing, I ain't pretty, and my legs are thin**

**But don't ask me what I think of you**

**I might not give you the answer that you want me to**

**Oh well**

Rachel sat on the old table that held the garden supplies and leaned back as she listened to Puck sing. The song consisted mostly of the guitar playing. Rachel liked it and the sound of Noah singing, she found herself singing along. But apparently the drunk teenagers didn't when Rachel looked up when she heard a ruckus she witnessed the crowd throwing their still-full cups of beer at the four boys. The music the band was playing, just wasn't their cup of tea. Rachel rolled her eyes and tipped her cup back as the rest of the water filled her mouth. She jumped off from the dirty table and pushed her way through the crowd.

The boys on stage dodged most of the cups as the sky began to rain red cups. Sam used the neck of his guitar to keep the plastic cups away.

"Hey! we-

"Hey guys!" Rachel yelled with delighted. "These bunch of boys are sure entertaining, haha, right?" Rachel laughs into the mic. The crowd takes a sudden like to the small girl in the tiny skirt but most of them were young man. "Why don't we start off with a cover of a 80's song?"

The crowd replied with silence and kept the plastic cups in their hands.

"Rach." Artie smiled. "Thank God you're here. You saved our asses!" Artie patted Rachel's back as he took his place on the left side of the stage with Sam.

Sam smiled and gave Rachel a nod of approval. Finn gave Rachel two thumbs up from behind his drum set and a sincere smile.

Puck glided away from the front of the stage to the right side of the stage with his guitar. He motioned Rachel to the mic with his arms.

"Why don't we do a Bon Jovi cover?" Rachel asked with a smile.

Puck rolled his eyes. "I guess," he replied. "But we're not doing Poison."

"Sure," the boys said to Rachel.

"**Tommy used to work on the docks**

**The Union went on strike**

**He's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough  
**

**Gina works the diner all day**

**Working for her man, she brings home her pay for love**

**She brings home her pay for love  
**

**You know we've got to hold on to what we've got**

**It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not**

**We've got each other and that's a lot for love, for love  
**

_**Woah, we're half way there, woah, livin' on a prayer**_

_**Won't you take my hand and we'll make it, I swear**_

**_Woah, livin' on a prayer_  
**

**Tommy's got his six string in hock**

**Now he's holding in**

**What he used to make talk, so tough**

**He'd used to make it talk, it so tough  
**

**Gina dreams of running away**

**When she cries every night**

**Tommy whispers, it's okay, it's okay, baby it's okay  
**

**Say we've got to hold on to what we've got**

**It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not**

**We've got each other and that's a lot, for love, just give it a shot  
**

_**Woah, we're half way there, woah, livin' on a prayer**_

_**Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear**_

_**Woah, livin' on a prayer, livin' on a prayer  
We've got to hold on ready or not**_

_**You live for the fight when it's all that you've got**_

_**Woah, we're half way there, livin' on a prayer**_

_**Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear**_

_**Woah, livin' on a prayerTake my hand, we'll make it, I swear**_

_**Take my hand, I'll take your hand**_

Rachel beamed as she finished the last of the lyrics with all of the boys. She waited for the applause but there was nothing. She reopened her eyes in time to witness the crowd throw more trash as them. The Jewish girl's eyes were wide as she tried her best to dodge the cups. She tried to move from the middle of the stage but ended up on the floor of the stage. She reached down and scooped up the red cups and began to throw them back. "_If they're going to throw them at me, I'm going to throw them back_," she thought as she fired back the cups at the crowd. The liquid in the cups showered down on the teenagers. The boys behind Rachel emerged behind her with cups of their own and shot them to the crowd too. The boys wandered to the front of the stage as they threw the cups back and forth. Rachel stayed behind by the drum kit as the beer began to moisten her hair and clothing. She tilted her head back and rested her eyes as the liquid covered her face. Than she joined her band by throwing the trash, but was interrupted by the abrupt sirens of the police.

"FUCK!" someone yelled. "Cops!" once they all heard that one word the yard somehow seemed empty.

Rachel and the boys scrambled to gather their equipment and ran for the back gate. Rachel grabbed the microphone she used and darted to the exit with Artie behind her with his bass in his hands. Sam and Puck grabbed their guitars and followed the two members in front of them.

Puck turned to yell at Finn. "Fucker come on!"

"I can't just leave my fucking drum kit!" he rushed out as he tried to pick up the bass drum.

"Motherfucker! That's not even your kit!" Puck was anxiously hoping up and down by the gate where the other members were waiting outside the gate.

"Shit!" Finn said as he leaped over the stage and bolted to the alley. He had his two drum sticks in the back of his pocket as he pushed through the gate.

"Where the fuck is the truck!" Puck yelled enraged. His guitar in his right hand as his eyes popped out when he saw that his truck was missing.

"Don't worry, I drove. My car is on the next street." Rachel rushed out. Rachel turned on her heels to the left and ran.

"Come on!" Sam called out to Puck. The sirens had gotten louder and the lights could be seen. Artie followed behind them.

"Let's go!" Finn hooked his hand around Puck's and moved forward with him, behind.

In the front of the line, Rachel was a couple feet away from the end of the alley when she saw the cop cars pass by. She did a sharp turn and her hair flew forward as she ran the opposite way. Sam and Artie copied Rachel as they saw the flashing colors in the dark sky.

Puck had just began to run when he saw three figures running in the opposite way, towards him and Finn. "The fuck!"

Finn kept running but twisted his neck back to give the three others a confused look. But when he focused back in front of him he saw the cop cars reverse down the street. Finn's eyes were wide when he revolved back and flew to the other side.

When the two cars turned into the alley Puck did a 360 and slid to the ground and picked himself back off the ground and held his guitar tightly as he pressed on. He cursed when he saw more blue and red lights on the end of the alley.

The band members were fidgeting in the middle of the alley with their equipment in their hands. "Shit! Jump the fences!" one of the five yelled out.

Puck automatically helped Rachel over the fence and pulled himself over the fence with the help of the trash cans in the alley. When he leaped off the fence into the unknown yard he saw the other three doing the same on the corresponding fence. Puck reached out in front of him when he touched the ground.

"I'm okay." Rachel spoke.

He nodded in the dark and touched his guitar to make sure he had it still. Than he felt for Rachel's arm and when he felt it he slide down his hand and connected his hand to hers. "Come on," he whispered as he heard the cops slam their car doors. He walked through the dark yard with Rachel following behind him. They both made their way to the front of the gate and jumped over again.

When they hit the ground the sound of the sirens entered the air again and the lights flashed. Every light in the neighborhood turned on and their porch lights flicked on. The two Jewish teenagers were exposed and the cops speed to the house at the end of the street.

Rachel was the first to respond as she hustled off the lawn and to the opposite side of the street with the microphone still in her hand that wasn't occupied by Puck's hand. They reached the other side of the street and ducked into the alley and traveled down it hand-in-hand and the cops not far behind them.

Puck had put his guitar on his back and began to throw down the trash cans into the middle of the alley . Rachel helped as the trash scattered the ground and laughs filled the night air. After the whole alley was trashed and the cops weren't following them, the two ran to the end of the street and took refuge behind a car. They slid down to the ground and took a breath.

"Do you think we're okay, for now?" Rachel breathed out.

"For now." he answered. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, for now," she beamed.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on," he stood up and offered his hand to Rachel. Rachel took the hand and jumped to her feet. He chuckled when he looked to the ground. "Where's your shoes?" he asked.

"I lost them when I was running, and my rings!" she whined with a smile.

* * *

**AN: the point of view's will change from different members and it will change to first person.**

**Does anyone know the song that Puck was singing in this chapter?**

**Thanks for the story alerts :)**


	7. The Kool

**Do not own Glee.**

**Young with Fame**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Kool**

* * *

"So, I have planned out our gigs that we have this month." Rachel smiled proudly at here work. She laid out the calender with the certain dates circled.

"That's cool." Artie nodded his head and gulfed down the rest of his lunch.

"Cool." Finn and Puck chimed in too and ate their food in silence.

Rachel pursed her lips out and looked to Sam to say something. "What do you think, Sam?" she asked.

"It's cool." he gave her a smile that had teeth and turned his attention to his food.

"That's it? It's just cool? Do you know how long it took me to make this thing?" Rachel screeched.

"It's cool, Rach. But it's just a calender with some fancy colors and glitter." Artie spoke out to Rachel.

"It's... nice and it looks like you worked hard, so, thank you?" Finn grinned lopsided and dropped a grape into his mouth.

"Yup." Sam and Puck sang out as they eyed the cookie on Rachel's tray. "Are you gonna eat that?" they both asked as they both reached out to it.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "yeah sure take it," she waved the two off and the two boys broke the cookie off and eyed each other as they ate it.

The bell rang, signaling it was time to head to class. The five of the members picked up their tray dumped the rest of their food into the trash. The boys goofed off behind Rachel as she walked to the school.

* * *

"Here." Puck threw a stack of fliers at Rachel and Sam. Band practice was over and everyone was hanging around the Berry house.

"Uh, what do you want us to do with these?" Finn asked when Puck threw some at him.

"Hang them up" Puck said each syllable by syllable and thrusted a hand full of fliers to Artie. "Hang them up down town, hang them up at the bars, hang them up in the bar's restrooms, just hang them up."

"But we're not old enough to get into a bar." Rachel questioned.

"Uhhh!" Puck moaned out, he smacked his hand to his head. "Use your imaginations." Puck said as he left the room with his share of the fliers. Artie followed because he was his ride home.

The three still left in the room looked at each other as they heard Puck pull away from the house.

"Come on." Rachel motioned the others to follow her. "It's Friday and it's rush hour, I'm pretty sure we can some how sneak into a bar or something." Rachel slipped on her sweater and left the room.

"You gonna go?" Sam asked as he made his way to the door.

Finn leaned over the couch and reached down to hoist up the last of the fliers. "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

The three of the teenagers were strolling down town, which was technically considered to the adults of Lima, the danger-some part of Lima but to the youth of Lima is was where all the underground bands played. A famous bar/club was located at the corner of the street where most of the popular bands performed and that was where the three of the teenagers were headed.

"Okay, so, we'll just stay back and wait for a group of people then we'll tag behind the group and run right into the club." Rachel beamed as she stayed behind the corner of the street.

"What if we get to the door and we get caught," Sam asked as he handed all the fliers to Rachel.

"Than we show them these." Rachel motioned Finn. "I had Finn pick them up from Jacob."

Finn removed the fake ID from his back pocket and distributed the three IDs among the three of them.

"Jacob?" Sam questioned as he took a look at his ID Finn gave him.

Rachel put away her ID in her bag as she spoke. "Yeah, he was the only one I found on a short notice and the only one who could make it fast enough, plus he did it for free." Rachel grinned evilly at the two teenage boys.

"Okay," Sam said. "But how did you get a picture of me?" Sam scrunched his face up when he noticed the picture of him.

"Uh, I think he used the yearbook pictures and filled the background." Rachel said hasty as she shoved Finn and Sam into the street as a group of friends crowded the entrance of the club. "Go!" she yelled into the Sam's ear as Rachel walked beside Finn. They stayed behind the group but not for behind them to be a from a different group.

The man standing outside the club who blocked the inside from the general public, had his arms across his chest as he browsed over the members of the group entering the bar. His eyes brushed over Rachel and Sam as the two youngsters made their way into the club with ease. The man took a step outward ans stopped the last person of the group.

Finn stood out the most from the others because of his obvious height. He stopped in his tracks when the much bigger man took a look of Finn. His eyes were wide with fright his heart started to pound.

"License." was all the man said.

Finn nodded his head in understatement and dug in his back pocket and pulled out the white plastic to the older man.

The man standing in front of Finn swiped the ID from his hands and examined the bogus ID. "Go on ahead," he said after he stepped away from the entrance.

Finn sighed with relief, than strode into the building and joined Sam and Rachel. "Fuck that was scary."

"Yeah, man" Sam gave Finn a slap on the back as he helped Rachel into the crowded area of dancing people. Finn's lips moved upward as he thought of the rush he had when he had done something shady and bad.

"So you take the woman's restroom while Finn and I pin up these in the men's and by the bar, okay?" Sam told Rachel, he had to lean into her so she could hear him over the loud music.

"Yeah."

"Than when you come out stay right there, okay? Finn or I will come get you and we'll leave got it?"

"I'm not a child, Samuel." Rachel replied when she snatched the fliers from Sam. She turned on her heels and walked a couple steps before Sam stopped her.

"Promise me, Rachel?" he yelled into her ear to be heard.

The brunette looked over her shoulder to Sam. "Promise," she said just loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam smacked on his gum and nodded his head in understatement.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she strode into the bathroom in the club. She had on her usual skirt and a simple plain shirt on.

The restroom was painted all black with neon colors spattered in the walls and stalls. Band stickers were stuck to any surface and trash of all kind littered the floors. Rachel kept her arms close to her body and she tried to not to breathe in the smell of the bathroom. Woman of all ages stood behind all the mirrors fixing their make up and hair. Two woman in the dark corner were sitting extra close and when Rachel got closer she realized they were doing much more than sitting next to each other. She bit her lip, scared to go even father in the restroom. Ladies sat against the wall smoking and blew their smoke into Rachel's face. Her response was coughing and the woman on the floor laughed up a storm.

"Hey, honey? Look kind of young to be in a club down town?" one of the woman on the floor asked.

Rachel frowned but she kept her her head in focus. She came here to pin up their fliers and nothing more. She kept walking down and opened a open stall. Two woman were sitting on by the wall, one had her head down on the rim of the toilet. And the other, red eyed, slammed the door in Rachel's face. "We're using this!" the woman yelled.

Rachel circled around to the next stall and ran into the dark . She freaked and began to panic. White substance sprinkled the toilet black toilet in the other stall and the woman snorted it up. Rachel just wanted to get the heck out of there. She pulled out the fliers and started to pin the papers to the stalls with her gum. The Jewish girl stumbled out of the toilet and ran past the group of woman laying on the floors with their cigarettes in their mouth.

"Sweetie! Where you going?" the others laughed along.

" you could have looked right up that girls skirt and seen her ass and all!" the woman laughed.

Rachel entered the club again and was immediately greeted with the loud music from the stage. She breathed out loud her ears filled with her heart beat.

"Rach!" Sam called he jumped over people dancing on the floor. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"I need to get out of here, now!" she rushed out in an uneven voice.

"Okay, we'll go now. I'll just text Finn when we get outside that we're going," Sam took Rachel's hand and escorted her home.

**To: Finn**

**From: Sam**

**Im taking Rach home, she freaked out. When I kno what happened i'll text u the deets. U R on ur own man.**

Finn glanced down at his phone just to see what it said, he closed the message. He continued what he came here to do: issue out the sheets of paper that held their band advertisement. Finn continued down the bar handing out the fliers.

"What would you like?" someone asked Finn.

"Uh?" Finn spun around to the bartender, giving him a look of unsure.

"I'll have a beer?" Finn raised an eyebrow at the man.

The man only nodded and disappeared and reemerged with a bottle of bear in his right hand and a shot glass in the other. "Here's your beer and this," he showed Finn the shot glass, "is from those ladies down there," the older man pointed down the bar to two young ladies in their early twenties. They both smiled and raised their own shot's and gulped it down.

Finn gaped at the woman staring at him a sly grin appeared on his face. "Them?" Finn questioned to the man.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, okay." Finn tipped the glass back and swallowed the liquid in one shot. His eyes clammed shut when the liquid made it's way down his throat, when his eyes opened up the man was gone but two lovely woman appeared.

"Hey" they both hummed out as they checked out Finn.

"Hi." Finn grinned goofy but it made the two young woman smile.

"We saw you enter the club with a girl. Is that girl your girlfriend?" the one who had blond hair asked. Her hair was to her mid back and curled with her bangs swept to one side. She had on a neon green halter top, and a leather skirt.

Finn's smile disappeared when the mention of Rachel. "sort of." Finn made out.

"Sort of?" the other asked. She was a bit taller than the blond woman. Her breasts were clearly in sight for Finn in her blue tube top that cut off mid-belly. Her black hair draped over her breasts but she lifted them away when Finn caught the sight of her boobs.

"Well, we're on a, uh, well, we are she's m-my R-Rachel." Finn stuttered out.

"She's your Rachel?" she replied.

"Why don't we go some where more private to talk?" the blond asked and took hold of Finn's hand as the black haired girl grabbed the other.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late publish, I had a busy and stressful weekend and I just got to upload this chapter today.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Young with Fame**

* * *

"The fuckin master has booked us a gig at The Kool!" Finn hollered when he entered the the Berry basement.

"Stop messing around," Artie told Finn as he leaned against his bass guitar.

Finn stumbled down rest of the stairs when he spoke, "I'm fucking not. I, Finn Hudson have booked Lost Directions, at The Kool!" Finn smiled widely at the whole group.

"You booked us a gig?" Puck asked unsure.

"Hell I did, and at The Kool!"

"The Kool? How did you do that?" Rachel asked the question again with ease. "We were just there last night? And the club wants us to play already?"

Puck and Artie both turned around from their seats. "You guys were at The Kool?" they both questioned.

Rachel moved from her place behind the drum set and walked around the bulky instrument. "Yes, we did, after you," Rachel pointed to Puck, "Told us to go to the bars and hang them up! I almost about died when I just went to the restroom!"

Puck's eyes went wide. "What happened?" he said. "The toilet too dirty?" Puck laughed and Artie and Finn joined.

"No! I saw sexual activity, drugs, booze, and dirty toilets in that bathroom!" Rachel released out of her mouth.

"Drugs? Think that you are clean. Last year you were high during the bake sale," Puck smirked.

Rachel about fell over. "What!"

"Well you weren't high, but you were lite," Puck chuckled. "Just enough for you to get the munchies," Puck smiled.

"I have had drugs in my body?" wide eyed Rachel, stayed in place but her breathing was uneasy.

"What was it meth?" Rachel asked unsure.

"Meth?" Puck laughed out. "Nah, you had Marijuana. Bet you felt good didn't you?" Puck questioned with a smirk. "Like you were floating on a cloud?"

"How did we get on this subject?" Rachel brushed pass Puck ad headed to Finn.

"Notice: she didn't respond." Puck said into a cough.

"Finn we're booked all the way until the end of the month, how are we going to play The Kool?" Sam added to Rachel's speech. The blond headed boy sat on his amp, while leaning his head on his guitar.

"Well, The Kool is on hold until next month. Their set list of bands are filled every Friday and Saturday til' next month so I reserved our band for the month of May and when I say "whole month" I mean the whole month; 4:30 pm to 12:00 am on weekdays and 4:00 pm to 2:00 am on weekends." Finn told the news to the entire band with enthusiasm.

"And do they know that we are underage?" Artie stood, and waited for the answer.

Finn's smile spread even bigger. "Yup, and the owner said it's okay for us to be allowed."

"This is illegal," Rachel turned to the group with a frown.

Finn snorted when he left the side of Rachel. "And having phony ID isn't?"

Puck shot up from his seat. "You what?" Puck quirked an eyebrow at Finn then to Rachel.

Sam moved from the amp to the table that held his drink. "Yeah, she had Jacob make one for all of us, with the exception of you," Sam shrugged then gulped down his Monster.

Rachel held her head high, "I knew you already owned a couple, knowing your criminal record," Rachel grinned.

"Huh," Puck said. "Well look at this criminal." Puck nodded his head to Rachel with a tiny smile appearing on his lips. "Made fak-

"Received." Rachel corrected. "I had Jacob make them for free."

"Fake ID, went to a club, endured shady woman, we might just have a bad ass singer," he strode to his guitar behind Rachel. "Me like," Puck whispered into her ear when he walked back to his seat.

A small smile appeared on Rachel's lips, slyly. "Hey!" Rachel asked suddenly. "How did you get us to play even with us being underage?"

All the teenagers looked to Finn who sat behind his drum set. "Uh, the manager seemed to really like me." he shrugged it off. "And his daughters," Finn smiled modestly to himself.

* * *

"Hey, Finn." Quinn appeared behind his locker. She smiled her friendly smile towards him.

Finn glanced at Quinn as he began to stride down the hall. "Hey, Quinn" Finn said distracted.

Quinn took double steps compared to Finn when walking next to him. "So, I was thinking we could maybe head to the auditorium," she tilted her head towards his.

The taller teenager looked briefly at Quinn before looking forward again. "Uh, for what?" he said with dullness.

The Queen Bee, stopped in her tracks to stare at Finn. "You know," she fidgeted in her dress. "To do what we did last we-

Finn tore away his gaze from Quinn and found Rachel standing by her own locker. "Look Quinn, I'm real busy and you're dating Sam and I've come to realize that Sam's a good person, so, no, this," he pointed between them. "Whatever we were doing. I have to talk to Rachel, besides I'm sorta of seeing someone-people", right now." Finn double stepped backwards and swung around to Rachel.

Quinn pursed her lips with anger and stormed away from her ex-boyfriend. She took Sam's arm who was standing at the end of the hall and pushed him into the Janitors closet behind her.

Finn stood back watching Quinn practically throw Sam into the closet. He snorted with a laugh and looked down to Rachel.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked. She threw her books in her locker before closing the door.

"Nothing," he shook his head but laughed even more.

Rachel nodded doubtful. "Well, what did you need?" she questioned.

"Okay, I have a question about this weekends gig."

"The roller rink?"

"Yeah, I just wondered if we could hang out at the Kool instead, you know get a feel of the atmosphere over there."

"The atmosphere? I'm pretty sure that revolves around the band who's playing, right?" she pulled in Puck who joined the conversation.

"Yeah, if we're good, than the crowd will be wild if we're not good than... we'll come home with food in our hair," Puck snickered when he saw Finn's face. "But, we don't know."

"that is why we are playing at the roller rink all this month and party's on the side," Sam nodded with confidence when he walked up to the conversation. Quinn walked by with her hair all over the place.

"but the roller rink?" Finn complained with a moan. "Do you realize how lame that place is?" Finn asked the three of them.

Artie attended the group conversation by saying, "But April, has been doing some remodeling on the place. She even added a game room," Artie chuckled as he walked into his class.

"See," Rachel motioned to Artie who was their evidence. "It's going to be A-Okay." this time Rachel laughed, she entered her classroom with Puck in her tow.

"Later loserz!" Puck sneered out a laugh.

Sam looked to Finn. "What's wrong man have a hot date or something?" Sam smacked his gum.

Finn huffed out a sigh. "Something like that," Finn said when he walked away from Sam.

* * *

"Howdy hoe, yal." April appeared from behind the door that held her office. She whistled when she took a look at the band. "Well, would you look at guys."

"Hey, April." Puck opened his arms wide and embraced April in a hug. "Thanks for letting us play here tonight."

The band stood behind the roller rink, where the office was held. Rachel was right, April had put in new floor, walls, and snack bar and a brand new bar at the right end of the rink. An employee was out on the floor sweeping, there was only one employee there working.

"Well, this here is my master piece!" April said with a sing in her voice, she spread her arms wide and enjoyed her roller rink. "We only have one employee right now," The petite woman pointed to the young girl who had the broom in her hand. "But I think I am going to fire her," April muttered when the girl couldn't figure out how to sweep up the dirt. "If only I had more employees to work for me," she sighed. "Where ever can I find, five young teenagers who need money, and part time."April shook her head when the young girl gave up and threw the broom on the floor.

"April," Rachel said in a preppy voice. "Here's five desperate teenagers who need part time jobs." she motioned the boys behind her with a smile.

"Ah! You are right little mice!" April shrieked. "Well right now I need yal to get into my office and grab your uniforms. Work starts now!" She shuffled into her office and came out with five bowling shirts.

"These are bowling shirts?" Artie said when he looked over the black and hot pink colors.

"Well they were half off, so why not. Bedsides I spent all the money on the remodeling." April continued to hand out the shirts one by one. "Puckerman," she winked to the mohawked boy. "Samuel," she grinned cheeky to the blond headed boy. "Finn," she nodded to the tall boy as she lifted up the t-shirt to him. "And Miss Berry," April tossed Rachel her bowling shirt. The button up shirt flew onto Rachel's head.

"Thanks," Rachel said with the shirt still on her head.

"Uh, these already have our names on them. Weird," Finn whispered to Rachel.

"at least she spelled your first name," Rachel mumbled back. "Mine just says Berry." Rachel added when she turned the shirt over.

"And the colors are ghastly," Finn replied.

"You two!" April turned to Finn and Rachel. "Stop complaining and get into your uniforms now!"


End file.
